Spike and Nadia Chronicles, Chapter 2
by spikesangel
Summary: Buffy and the Scooby Gang are out for revenge on Spike and Nadia. REVIEW PLEASE!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Buffy...well except for my new characters and the plot of this story.

Summary: Buffy and the Scooby Gang have a plan for revenge on Spike and Nadia.

Rating: NC-17

Author's Note: I am revising and editing all my stories and chapters, so do not expect any new ones out soon. This is the new, improved, and revised edition of this story. 

The Spike and Nadia Chronicles

Part 2: "Buffy's Revenge"

by:

Spike's Angel

*1*

****

Spike sighed and stretched, the silk sheets of the bed falling around his naked body in ripples. Yawning, he looked down at his Nadia, who was asleep beside him. He caressed her dark, tangled hair and leaned down to kiss her cheek. A smile appeared on her beautiful face as she woke up. "Mmm, dearest of Williams, is it time to get up already?" 

"Yes, pet," Spike said, smiling as he pulled her close for a deeper, more passionate kiss. As Nadia's tongue entered his mouth, Spike thought of the day before, when he rescued Nadia from the Initiative. They had walked out of the compound hand in hand -leaving behind a very insane Riley- and walked the streets of Sunnydale to find a place to stay. Nadia couldn't bear to return to the warehouse where she and Joseph had lived before she was captured. Spike's thoughts trailed to Joseph, Nadia's brother...and Spike's best friend when he was mortal. Even though he had found Joseph to be slightly annoying as a vampire, the memory of friendship and loyalty had made itself known in his dead heart the moment Joseph had died. 

Spike winced at the memory and turned his thoughts to Nadia. How pretty she had looked as she found an apartment, woke up the landlord even though it was three in the morning, and cast a spell on him, making him let her have the keys to the apartment. Nadia had taken his hand, practically dragging him into their new home. It was nice, with a large living room, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. She wanted to leave the apartment after only five minutes, "to go find furnishings," she had whispered in his ear. They found some vampires, coaxed them to carry the stuff Nadia picked out, and brought it all back to the apartment just as the first rays of light hit the sky. He and Nadia were already safe in the apartment, but the vamps they had "persuaded" into helping them burnt to a crisp. Nadia had laughed at their screams, then commenced the decorating of the apartment.

She finished at nine in the morning, and exhausted, they had climbed into their new bed, falling asleep instantly. Now, though, they weren't tired anymore. Spike pushed Nadia away gently, laying her back down on the bed. She moaned as he ran his fingers along the softness of her body, touching and caressing every inch of her. He pulled off her blood red chemise and stared down at the body of the woman he loved, the body he had been prohibited from seeing for almost two hundred years. Nadia touched his chest lightly, feeling his cold skin with a strange expression on her face. "What is i' luv?" Spike asked, caressing her cheek. 

"Will, I...I...have...never...done this before," she whispered, looking down. Spike stared at her in wonderment. "Never?" Nadia shook her head. "I never wanted anyone the way I wanted you, William. I couldn't even think of having anyone touch me." Spike smiled at her. "I love you, my dark angel." Nadia smiled up at him. "You remembered!" He grinned. "Ya always were my angel, Nadia, but now..." She sat up and ran her fingernail along his cheek, drawing blood. "Now I am your angel of darkness," she whispered sexily, finishing his sentence. Spike trembled in ecstasy as Nadia liked the blood from his wound. "My dark angel..." he growled, and pulled the covers over them.

*2*

Hours later, the two vampires walked toward the Bronze, hungry after their lovemaking. Nadia sighed. "Will, do you know how long it has been since I drank actual human blood?" "'ow long?" Spike asked, pulling her close. "Way, way too long. I really want to feed, Will. I think maybe a nice teenage boy would taste best. Girls are too whiny, and their blood isn't as thick as a boy's, although they do taste sweeter. I really hope the Bronze doesn't sell alcohol, Will. I hate the taste of beer-ridden blood." 

Nadia looked up to see Spike smiling at her with a look of amusement on his face. She pouted for a second, then burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, dearest, for rambling. It's just so good to be free...to kill whomever I want!" Spike licked his lips. "Don't worry luv. I'm in th' mood for a good kill too, now tha' I'm rid o' tha' bloody thing." Nadia grabbed his arm, pulling him along. "Let's hurry then. I can hear the music already." 

The Bronze was packed as the two strolled in. Most of the people were dancing or lounging on one of the couches that were scattered around. Spike nervously scanned the room for the Slayer. _"Good, no Slayer bitch tonight,"_ he thought, smirking. Nadia pulled him into a corner. "Will, you don't have to worry about the Slayer. She can't stop me," she whispered. Spike pursed his lips. "Nadia, can ya read m' thoughts? Ya keep knowing things, an' it's bloody scary!" Nadia smiled and traced his lips with her finger. "Of course I can read your thoughts, silly. How do you think I knew what you wanted me to do to your..." 

Spike started and grabbed her shoulders. "Ya knew!" he cried, shocked. Nadia laughed, and Spike relaxed his hold. "I think I'm gonna like this, luv." Nadia laughed harder and pulled him close. "Dearest of Williams, I do think we have to be careful tonight. I so want to kill every person in here, but I want my presence in this town to be kept quiet for a while. Let's just grab a couple of humans and meet in the alley afterwards, okay?" Spike nodded as Nadia kissed his cheek and walked off. 

He sighed, watching her scan the room, looking for a suitable meal. _"'ow beautiful she is," _he thought, looking up and down his love's body. The leather pants and dark purple tube top she wore seemed totally out of character for her, though, and he had said so when she stole it. "I have to be crazy sometimes!" she had laughed. A pang of hunger interrupted his thoughts, and he turned his attention back on the hunt. Spike pushed his way through the crowd, letting his fingers caress Nadia's buttocks as he made his way past her and the black-haired, muscular boy she was talking to. 

Searching the room, his eyes rested on a tall redhead that sat on a couch all by herself. He smiled inwardly and walked up to her. "'ello, luv," he said, smiling down at the woman's surprised face. "What's a pretty thing like ya doin' 'ere all by yourself?" The woman smiled hesitatingly. "I'm waiting for my friend." Spike, still smiling, sat down beside her. "What's your name?" "Sarah," she whispered. "Sarah..." Spike repeated, and focused his attention on her face. 

He soon had Sarah telling him all his problems. "Well, luv," he finally said, "'ow'd ya like t'get some air? This club's gettin' bloody stuffy." Sarah bit her lip, thinking. "Well, okay, uh, sure." They rose from the couch and walked outside, where Spike put his arm around Sarah's shoulders, guiding her into an alley. When they got far enough away from the Bronze that no one would hear any screams, he stopped. 

Sarah turned to him, a scared look on her face. "Wh...What's wrong?" Spike grinned at her. "Oh, I think I'm 'ungry. I thought I would get something t' eat." Sarah frowned and began to back away. Spike grabbed her arm and threw her against a wall. "I said, I'm 'ungry, luv." he said as he felt his face turn vamp. He growled as he buried his fangs in her neck. Sarah squirmed as she felt her blood flowing into his mouth, but slowly stopped as her life drained out of her. Spike released Sarah's body and wiped his lips as his face returned to normal. Taking a quarter from his pocket, he flicked it onto the corpse and smiled. "Thanks for dinner, luv." 

He pulled his leather trench coat around him and walked quickly out of the alley, looking for Nadia.

*3*

Screams and the sound of running feet made Spike hurry back to the Bronze. As he approached the doors, scamming the hysterical crowds for Nadia, his eyes fell on a car parked outside at a weird angle. "It's th' bloody Watcher's car!" he exclaimed in surprise, and ran inside. 

The room was dark and littered with dead bodies and blood. Voices on his right made Spike turn to see who was speaking. It was Willow and Giles, feeling the pulses of bodies, checking for survivors. Willow's brassy colored hair shimmered as she looked up at him. "Spike?" she asked uncertainly. "Was it you who did this?" Giles strode over to her and helped her up. "No, Willow, Spike can't kill humans, remember?" Willow nodded. "Oh yeah, I forgot." She walked over to Spike, rubbing blood off her hands onto her yellow pants. "So what are you doing here?" Spike stepped back. "I'm lookin' f' someone," he said nastily. "If it's any o' your bloody business." 

Willow's eyebrows creased in thought. "Who could you possibly be looking for?" Her eyes lit up in horror. "Drusilla's not back, is she?" Spike growled and turned around. "I don't 'ave time f'this bloody stupidity! Where's th' Slayer an' that wanker bloke?" Giles took off his glasses and began to shine them on his handkerchief. "Buffy heard laughing when we first got here, and went to investigate. I suppose Xander went with her." Spike snorted. "Still thinks 'e can get between those dimpled knees, huh? Well, I'm outta 'ere." Willow ran to Spike and laid her hand on his arm. "Spike, you had better keep out of Buffy's way. She's really mad about what happened here." Spike threw off her arm in disgust. "Like I care," he replied, and walked out.

The second he was out of the Bronze, Spike began to run. _"Nadia di' this,"_ he thought. _"I 'ave t' find out where she went. That bloody Slayer's probably after 'er." _He turned into an alley, almost running into a Dumpster. "Where th' bloody 'ell are they?" he whispered as he ran into a street. 

Spike had only ran a couple of blocks when he spotted Xander sitting on a curb on the other side of the road, looking sweaty and tired. As he approached him, the boy looked up, gasped, and got up to run away. Unfortunately, he tripped over a stone and fell; his legs sprawling out in back of him. Spike rolled his eyes and stepped over Xander as he tried to get up. "Where's th' Slaya, ya wanker?" Spike asked cuttingly. Xander glared up at him. "Chasing some vampire chick that decided to go on a killing spree in the Bronze. Why do you care, Devilboy?" "Just tell me where th' 'ell she is, before I make ya a 'appy meal wi' legs," Spike growled, resisting the urge to tear Xander's throat out. Xander scowled. "Last time I saw Buff, she was in the graveyard." Without a thank-you, Spike tuned and left Xander sitting on the sidewalk, running towards the graveyard.

He heard Nadia's laughter before he saw her. She stood on the top of a tomb, her new clothes stained with blood, smiling down at a very angry Buffy, who was stalking around the tomb looking for a way up. Nadia noticed him first. "Dearest of Williams, look what I found! A Barbie doll of a Slayer! Isn't she pretty when she's mad?" Nadia grinned and sat on the corner of the tomb, her legs dangling over the edge. Buffy turned to Spike in a fury. "You know this bitch?" 

Spike walked over to Buffy and looked up at Nadia, his hands in his duster pockets. "Seems tha' way, ducks." Buffy scowled. "So who is she? She just killed a bunch of people, gave me the run-around of Sunnydale, made me mess up my new sweater, _and_ she has these weird powers that no vampire I have ever seen has ever had!" Spike smiled calmly and held his hands out to Nadia. "Well luv, wha' d' ya 'ave t' say for yourself?" 

Nadia jumped effortlessly into Spike's arms. "I was just having a little fun, dearest." Spike turned to Buffy, his face the picture of innocence. "She was just 'aving a little _fun_, Slayer." Buffy's face grew red in anger and she leaped towards Nadia. Spike grabbed Buffy's arm. "Sorry, pet. Can't kill m' dark angel when I 'ave just found her." 

Buffy froze as she looked up at Spike in horror. "Your what?" Nadia giggled. "His...Dark...Angel, Buff," she said slowly. "D-A-R-K A-N-G-E-L. Would you like me to write it down for you?" Buffy threw Spike's arm away and tossed her head. "Jeez, Spike, couldn't you find someone who's actually sane for once? I swear to God, you so need help in the women department." Spike's eyes flashed in anger. "I wouldn't say a word about that bloody shi', Miss Angelus! Even after tha' pansy-ass left ya, ya still couldn't find a decent bloke, could ya? Got into bed with th' first bloody wanker who made kissy faces a' ya, an' wha' 'appened? 'E turned out t' be a wanker too!" 

Nadia burst out into a fit of giggles. "Shall I leave you two alone?" she cried, her chest heaving in laughter. "I swear, you two will be the death of me! Oh wait, I'm already dead." Buffy glared at Nadia. "Shut up! Nobody's talking to you!" Spike growled and put his arms protectively around Nadia. "Don't talk t' 'er like tha', Slayer." Buffy smirked and put her hands on her hips. 

"You know, Spike, if Drusilla comes back, you're really gonna catch it!" Nadia burst into another giggling fit as Spike stuck his nose in the air. "Don't care 'bout Dru. Nadia's th' one I love." Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you two just barely met?" Spike smiled and cuddled Nadia. "Nope. I've known 'er since I was a little 'un back in England. Always 'ave loved Nadia, too. I just _thought _I loved Dru, that's all." 

Buffy snorted. "Yeah, right. Anyway, this chick killed _a lot _of people, so if you'll excuse me, Spike, I've got a vampire to stake, unless you want to follow your true love to Hell. I'll oblige, you know." Nadia stepped in front of Spike and faced the Slayer. "Just thought I'd let you know, Barbie, you can't kill me. I'm too powerful for you. I could kill you right now if I wanted, but you are just _too_ amusing to kill right now." She cocked her head to the side and put her finger on her forehead as if she was thinking. "Actually, if I were you dearie, I would be paying a visit to my boyfriend right about now instead of bugging poor innocent me."

Buffy froze and stared hard at Nadia, her chest heaving. "What did you say?" Nadia shrugged. "Go find out. It's a surprise." Buffy lunged forward, grabbed Nadia's neck, and shoved the stake she was holding up to Nadia's breast. Spike moved to pull Buffy away, but Nadia waved him back. "What do you mean, 'check on my boyfriend'? What do you know about him?" 

Nadia licked her lips. "Let's just say...maybe you shouldn't have been so quick about judging William for having an insane girlfriend, Buffy dearest." Buffy's eyes grew wide and she shoved the stake into Nadia's chest, piercing the skin. Blood trickled slowly down her tube top, but Nadia stood firm. "I swear, bitch, if you even hurt one little hair on Riley's body, I will kill you!" Nadia laughed, making the stake push deeper into the wound. "I didn't touch a hair on his head, I promise. I only hurt what's _in_ his head." 

Buffy shuddered and tensed her body, ready to shove the stake into Nadia's heart. Nadia, reading her thoughts, smiled. "I wouldn't try. You're leaving anyway." With that, Nadia waved her hand in front of Buffy's face, sending her flying into the tomb a few yards away. Buffy's eyes widened in pain as her back hit the stone wall. She got up slowly, pressing her hand on the small of her back. "What...the...hell...did...you..._do_?" Buffy whispered. Nadia tossed her head and went to take Spike's arm. "Go check on your little boy toy, Slayer. I'm tired of you already." Nadia and Spike turned to walk off. "Wait...Spike..." Buffy called, but the two vampires ignored her and continued on their way.

---------------------------------------------------

Spike held the door open for Nadia as they entered their apartment. "Nadia, ya ar' a 'andful!" he chastised. "Wha' 'appened a' th' club?" Nadia shrugged and began to peel off her clothes. "David, the boy I wanted to eat, tried to grab my ass so I fried him. The other silly humans started screaming and running away, so I killed some of them. I only got to drink from two people." She sighed and headed to the shower, already naked. Spike listened as she turned on the water and came back into the room. "Coming, dearest?" she asked. Spike smiled. "In a minute, luv." Nadia smiled back and went into the bathroom. As Spike undressed, he thought of the Slayer, and her face as she went flying into the tomb. Chuckling, he followed Nadia into the shower.

*4*

Buffy ran towards the entrance to the Initiative, her heart pounding. She raced into the mess hall, making for the mirrors that served as a secret entrance to the underground lair of the operation. She could barely hold still for the retinal scan, and was inside before the door fully opened. The white hallway was quiet, too quiet, she realized in fear. As fast as she could, she ran to the main room.

A guard stopped her before she could enter the door. He looked terribly pallid and afraid. "What's wrong?" Buffy asked him. "What happened here?" The guard trembled and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, miss, but you can't go in." Buffy, in exasperation, grabbed his collar. "Look, something happened and I want to know what! Where's Riley?" The guard sniffled. "The compound was attacked last night," he whispered, glancing around. Buffy moaned. "Well? What else?" 

"It was attacked by two hostiles, both male." "Vampires?" "Yeah," he whispered. "They seemed to be after number five-sixteen. They killed everyone that was on duty at the time, except..." Buffy shook the guard. "What's five-sixteen?" "It's...well...an extremely strong hostile we captured a couple of months ago. A female vampire with weird powers. It was her that killed the masses of scientists and guards." "How do you know that?" Buffy demanded. 

The guard squirmed uncomfortably. "The only survivor told us." "Who's the only survivor? Where is he?" The guard looked into Buffy's eyes. "The only survivor we found was unconscious at the time. When he awoke, he seemed to be in a trance. He keeps repeating the story of what happened last night over and over. It's like he keeps living over that night, without stopping." Buffy's heart dropped into her stomach. "Who is the survivor?" she whispered. "You can't see him. His mind isn't functioning. He's to go to the military asylum in ten minutes." Buffy pulled harder on the guard's collar. "Who is he?" she cried. "Riley Finn, there, are you happy?" Buffy didn't listen. She dropped the guard and made straight for the medical part of the compound. 

Several guards tried to stop her as she ran through the hallways in search of Riley. Buffy fought them off, not caring that they were human, only thinking about Riley. She turned a corner and found herself in front of the doors that led into the medical ward. Buffy walked slowly down the hall, checking every name on the files that were attached to the doors. At the very last room was a file with Riley's name on it. Taking a deep breath, Buffy opened the door.

Riley lay in a bed in a corner of the room, mumbling incoherently. Two doctors stood in the room, listening to him, writing down the few words that made sense. Buffy walked in, struck with fear at what she saw. One of the doctors started to protest, the other quieted him. He walked up to Buffy, who was standing in the middle of the room, shock written all over her face. 

"Excuse me, miss," the doctor said in a kind voice, "are you Buffy, perchance?" Buffy turned her head slowly, her figure trembling. "Wh...what?" "I said, are you Buffy?" the doctor asked again. Buffy nodded. "Yeah," she answered, blinking back tears. "How did you know?" The doctor smiled weakly. 

"Sit down, please. I am Dr. Jennings." Buffy sat on the edge of Riley's bed, then leaped up quickly as he started to scream. She began to cry as she stared down at him. Dr. Jennings put a hand on Buffy's shoulder and guided her to a chair. She put a hand on her mouth, then looked up at Dr. Jennings. "What happened to him?" she asked, trying to compose herself. "Well, from the bits and pieces we were able to put together, and the evidence found at the site where we found him, well...maybe you had better read them yourself." The other doctor, who had been standing in a corner, sighed. Dr. Jennings glanced at him as he gave the report to Buffy. "Be quiet, Fred! She may be able to help." Buffy took the papers from Dr. Jennings and began to read.

_"At the site of the massacre, Examining Room number eighty-two, I observed one hundred and seventy-seven dead bodies. Of the bodies, one hundred and fifty-one were guards, eleven were officers, and fifteen were scientists. Fourteen of the guards were killed in various ways with swords (an Arabian scimitar and an Italian broadsword from the late eighteen hundreds) that were found on the premises. Eighteen guards had been shot in various parts of the body. Four guards had been thrown against a wall. An unknown force had blown up eighteen guards' heads. All fifteen scientists had been shot. The remaining ninety-seven guards as well as the eleven officers had been blown up by an unknown force that caused their guns to explode in their hands. The only survivor was Lieutenant Riley Finn, who was found unconscious by the south door. Lt. Finn, after a thorough assessment, was found to be mentally incompetent and unable to answer all questions. He was placed in the Medical Ward room one twenty-three, and is under observation."_

Buffy flipped back through the pages of the document. "One hundred and seventy-seven people, all dead," she whispered. Dr. Jennings nodded. "That is not counting the six scientists that were chopped to pieces in the first room." Buffy stared up at the doctor. "What? There was more?" Dr. Jennings rubbed his mustache as he nodded. 

"Yes. It is my theory that one or more hostiles broke in at the east door, the one that his hidden outside the university. They made their way through the compound, only hitting one other room before the examining room. When they got into the examining room, they killed some guards and scientists with guns and swords, then set hostile five-sixteen free. She was the only one that could have killed the other people in the room." "Why," Buffy asked. "Well, I was one of the doctors that examined five-sixteen, and with what I read from the report the men made when they caught her, combined with my own research, I have come to the conclusion that five-sixteen was no ordinary hostile." 

"In English, please," Buffy whispered. Dr. Jennings licked his lips. "Hostile five-sixteen has amazing psychic powers. She can move things without touching them, read minds, and cause strange things to happen. It is my belief that five-sixteen was the one that caused the explosions of the guns...and I also believe that she caused the mental breakdown of Lt. Finn." Buffy got up slowly and stood by Riley's bed. "How...how...did you...come to that....conclusion?" "Read this," Dr. Jennings said, and placed another document in Buffy's hands.

"_February second._

Finn has just been admitted into the ward. He keeps mumbling things I cannot understand, followed by coherent words that mean nothing. He repeats the words 'one, two, and three' with a pause between each number. After he says 'three', he yells 'bang' loudly. He then speaks in a woman's voice, saying 'May he never forget the horror he witnessed here. May he live this day over and over until death claims him!' Finn then begins to scream, followed by "No, please don't' in his normal voice, although tainted with fear. He mumbles, then begins to cry. 

Finn has lapsed into silence. Occasionally, he calls out the name 'Buffy'. I have yet to find out what this means.

Finn has begun to mumble. He has started to repeat his earlier statements."

Buffy stared at the document, then at Riley, everything coming into place. "Now I know what that bitch meant when she said that I shouldn't judge Spike for having insane girlfriends," she thought. "Nadia did this to Riley!" Buffy turned to Dr. Jennings. "What will happen to Riley, doctor?" Dr. Jennings shook his head in sorrow. "We will send him to the operation's mental help facility." Buffy closed her eyes in pain. "Then what?" "I'm afraid the lieutenant will be there for a very long time, if not for the rest of his life." 

*5*

Nadia cried out for help and grabbed a pillow, beating her assailant with it as hard as she could. Screaming, she ran for the bathroom and locked herself in. Shaking with laughter, she sat on the toilet and listened to Spike's yells. Reached for a brush, Nadia began to untangle her hair that had gotten matted during their game. 

After they had finished their shower, Nadia had climbed into bed, expecting to fall asleep. She was just dozing off when Spike had jumped on her and began to tickle her stomach. She had fought him off, made her way to the bathroom, and was now the winner in the battle, for she had escaped. 

Spike leaned against the door, grinning to himself. "Okay, Nadia, I give up already!" he cried. "Let's go t' sleep now!" She answered him with a giggling fit. Spike frowned. "Come on, luv, chasing ya 'as made me tired as bloody hell!" He wiggled the doorknob. "Nadia!" Spike couldn't help but smile. 

Dru and he had played games together, but they were strange and twisted, her insane mind not comprehending the real meaning of "fun". With Nadia, the games were childish, but they were playful, not sick. "Fine, Nadia, I'm going to bed," Spike called out, and pretended to walk away. Nadia giggled again. "Spike, I know you're still there! I can hear your mind thinking about grabbing me as I walk out!" Spike groaned. "Damn, Nadia, that's cheating!" The doorknob clicked as Nadia unlocked the door and walked out. "I give up, then, dearest." 

Spike smiled and lifted her into his arms, smelling the sweet aroma of her clean hair. He walked into the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. "This time luv, you'd better stay 'ere!" he ordered. She smiled up at him. "I won't leave. I'll be ever so good!" Nadia stretched and began twisting her hair around her finger, watching Spike as he climbed into the covers with her. He put his arms around her, thrilled at the closeness of her soft body. 

"Nadia, I love ya," he whispered into her ear. She nuzzled close to him. "I know you do, William. I love you too." Nadia paused for a moment. "Dearest, do you want me to call you William or Spike?" Spike smiled at her question. "Whatever ya want, luv." "Well, I think I like the name Spike. It sounds...evil. More evil than William, although that is the most beautiful name in the world." "Spike i' is then, luv." 

Nadia raised up onto her elbow and faced Spike. "Spike, what do you think Slayer Barbie will do when she learns what happened to her boyfriend?" Spike grimaced. "She'll probably run straight t' 'er friends, screaming for our blood." Nadia looked at him thoughtfully. "Her friends? The ones that showed up with her in that pile of junk of a car?" Spike nodded. "Yep." Nadia pursed her lips. "Her watcher is the old man...Giles, I think his name was. The redhead with the bad taste in clothes was Willow, and the sorry excuse for a man, oh _what_ is his name... You know, the _really_ badly dressed, sappy looking idiot." 

"Xander," Spike said, making a face. "Yes, that's it. Xander. What an ugly name! The Slayer actually gets help from those saps?! That's incredible!" She traced the outlines of his nipple with her finger. "By the way, dearest, how do you know them so well?" Spike sighed. "D' ya really want to know?" "Of course!" Nadia exclaimed. 

Spike related his adventures with Buffy and her friends. Nadia bit her lip thoughtfully. "They helped you out..." she murmured, more to herself than to Spike. Spike glared at her. "No, they treated me like a bloody load of shit!" Nadia smiled and rubbed his chest to calm him. "Don't be mad, dearest. I'm just surprised that they would treat a vampire the way they did." "Oh, that's because o' tha' pansy ass Angel," Spike said, making a face. 

"Who's Angel?" Nadia asked. Spike shuddered and lit a cigarette. "A vamp tha' has a soul. 'E was called by Whistler t' 'elp th' Slayer. They fell i' love, fucked li' bunnies, then Peaches lost 'is soul. 'E became Angelus, tried t' kill 'er an' 'er friends an' th' Slayer killed 'im. 'E somehow came back from 'ell, wi' 'is soul. But 'e an' th' Slayer 'ad a fight, an' so 'e left to L.A. 'E's there now, 'elping those in trouble. 'Elpin th' 'opeless or some other bloody shit. 'E's also ...mph ghrphhre," he said, covering his face in the covers. 

Nadia pushed his arm playfully. "What did you say?" Spike peeked out from under the silk sheets. "Nothing." Nadia laughed and leaned over to nibble on his ear. "Come on, Spike. What did you say?" Spike sighed. "I said, Angel's m' grandsire!" Nadia stared at him, then began to laugh. "Your grandsire? A vamp with a soul? That's funny!" Spike glared at her. "'E wasn't a pansy when Dru made me! 'E was th' meanest vamp in the world! Th' scourge o' Europe!" Nadia smiled and cuddled up to him. "I'm sorry, my love. Forgive me?" Spike thought a moment before kissing her. "Of course I forgive ya, luv," he said. "Now, can we sleep? It's already th' middle of th' day!" Nadia yawned. "Sure, let's sleep. Tonight's gonna be a busy night."

*6*

Giles rumpled his hair as he, Xander, Anya, and Willow listened to Buffy's report on Riley's condition. "And there's nothing they can do?" he asked. Buffy hung her head, tears falling from her eyes. "No. The doctor said that Riley would have to be in the asylum for a long time, maybe even the rest of his life." Willow got up and hugged Buffy, her face streaked with tears. "It'll be okay, Buffy. We'll find a way to kill that vampire, and then we'll find a way to help Riley. You'll see." Xander stood up. "Yeah, and we'll even kill Spike, too! We'll damn them all to Hell!" 

Buffy, Willow, and Giles all stared at Xander, perplexed at how silly he could be. Anya patted his bottom. "You think of the greatest things, Xander!" she cried admiringly. Xander sat back down, obviously embarrassed. Giles turned his attention back on Buffy. "Tell me about this vampire again, this...oh...what's her name?" "Nadia," Buffy answered. Giles nodded. "Oh yes...Nadia. You say she is very powerful?" Buffy nodded. "Yep. She jumped up on top of a tomb like it wasn't even an effort, then she threw me against the wall of the tomb without even touching me. She wasn't even scared when I cut her with the stake." Giles pursed his lips thoughtfully. "A vampire with psychic and telekinetic powers...hmm. Are her powers like Drusilla's?" 

Buffy shook her head. "She's _way_ stronger than Drusilla, and she's not even crazy. Well, she is, but she's not insane like Dru, she just...oh, I don't know." Giles scratched his head and walked over to his bookshelf. "I'm going to research this. Are you sure there's nothing else you can tell me about her?" "Nope. Wait, Spike said something about his knowing her when they were kids, and that she was the one he really loved. Do you think...Angel made Nadia?" "That would make sense, wouldn't it?" Xander said. "Evil devil boy makes evil devil girl, probably before he made Devil boy Jr. and crazy insano bitch chick?" Buffy glared at him, and he shrank back into the couch. "It was just an idea."

Giles sighed. "Maybe you had better call Angel and find out." Buffy's eyes grew wide. "I...I don't think..." Willow got up and headed for the phone. "I'll do it, Buff." Buffy smiled gratefully at her friend. Willow smiled back, then turned to Giles. "You have the number, right?" Giles nodded. "It's in the drawer." Willow rummaged through the papers, then produced a small white card. "Here it is," she said, then began dialing the numbers. "Hello, Cordelia? It's me, Willow. I'm okay...well maybe not. Is Angel around? I need to talk to him. Sure, I'll wait. No, I'm _not_ going to be a paying customer, Cordy. I just need to...hello? Angel? Hi! I'm fine, and you? Buffy's okay. Yeah, we have a problem. No, no we can handle it; I just needed to ask you a question. Do you know someone named Nadia?" Willow paused, listening. "Uh huh. Yes. Oh..." 

Giles frowned at her. "Well, what is it?" Willow turned to Giles. "Angel says that he's heard that name before, twice. He says that when he first met Spike, Spike was drunk, and he kept repeating the name Nadia over and over. Angel doesn't know who she was, though. The only other time he's heard that name was in Paris, when he killed a vampire that was hiding out from another vampire of that name. The vampire was crying that Nadia was a...a...what was that Angel? Oh yes, a Daughter of Lillian." Giles' eyebrows creased in thought, and he reached for a book. "A Daughter of Lillian..." 

Willow turned her attention back to Angel. "Well, Angel, thanks for the info. What? Buffy? Yes, she's here. Sure..." Willow held the phone out to Buffy. "He wants to talk to you," she mouthed. Buffy waved her hands in front of her, shaking her head. Willow shot a pained look at her and motioned for her to get the phone. Buffy groaned silently and took the phone from Willow. 

"Angel?" Buffy asked quietly. "I'm fine. How are you? That's good. No, I'm not upset. What makes you think that?" She closed her eyes and turned away from the others. Willow stood up and went to help Giles as Buffy spoke with Angel. "Find anything?" Giles shook his head, not looking up. Willow sighed and pulled a book off the shelf, sat down, and began scanning the pages. Anya and Xander looked at each other, then at Giles, then at the bookshelf. Standing up at the same time, both went to the shelf, pulled out books, and began to read. Buffy continued her conversation with Angel, whispering in muffled tones. Finally, she turned around, phone still in hand. "Bye, Angel," she whispered, tears in her eyes, and set the phone in the receiver. Slowly, she walked over to where her friends sat and chose a seat by Willow. 

"Found anything?" she asked quietly. Willow shook her head. "No." Anya yawned loudly, making Buffy stare at her. Confused, Anya shrugged. "What?" she asked. Buffy made a face at her. "Nothing." Anya returned to her book, then jumped up quickly, shouting "I've found something!" Everyone looked at her, surprised. "Well?" Giles asked, removing his glasses. Anya beamed with pride. "This isn't about any daughter of Lillian, but it does say some stuff about a Daughter of Lillith!" She grinned and handed the book to Giles. "See!" Giles quickly put on his glasses and began to read:

_"The 'Daughter of Lillith' is a legend among some of the oldest vampires in the world. It is said that the first vampire, Lillith, placed herself in a tomb for the rest of eternity because she was tired of living. Before she entered the tomb, however, she killed all the newly-made vampires, leaving only the ten eldest. In calling these ten to her, she prophesied that there would be an heir to her power, a girl that would be her 'Chosen One', or 'daughter'. This girl would inherit extreme powers- powers that only Lillith herself had. The girl of the prophecy would bring the destruction of the line of the Slayer, and all humanity would fall prey to vampires. The girl is believed to be infallible and indestructible."_

Giles breathed hard as he finished the last sentence. Willow, Anya, and Xander stayed quiet. Buffy leaned back in her chair and studied Giles. "That girl sounds like Nadia. Giles, do you think that Spike's new play toy is this 'chosen one'? If it is, there has to be a way to kill her. I mean, come on, we've stopped the world from ending, like, how many times now?" Giles massaged his temples, thinking. 

"Well, Buffy, I really couldn't say if this Nadia is the so-called 'daughter'. I have to admit though, all the evidence we have points positively in that direction. The damage she has done in the Initiative, what she has done to Riley, the havoc she played in the Bronze, and what she did in your presence, Buffy, is really amazing. In all my years, I have never heard of a demon, vampire, or human have so much power." Willow closed her book. "In other words, even if Nadia isn't the 'daughter of Lillith', she is still an enormous force to be reckoned with, right?" she asked quietly. 

Giles nodded, then turned to Anya. "Have you ever heard of a demon having the kinds of powers Nadia has?" Anya shook her head. "No. Only a few demons have special powers, and those that do only have one single power. As a vengeance demon, all I could do was manipulate space and time to bring revenge. I had no other power. Other vengeance demons had other powers, like the power to manipulate the weather or something, but even with them, they only had that one power." 

Xander waved his hands over his head. "Hellooo! Let's get back to the point here! Sure, this demon chick is evil and powerful, but the Buffster can kill her! The only thing we should be discussing is how Buff does it." Buffy nodded. "We have to get rid of this bitch before she does more damage. I have to kill her, you guys, for Riley!" Willow and Giles nodded in unison. Buffy slammed her fist onto the table. "The first thing we have to do is find out where Spike and Nadia are hiding..."

*7*

Nadia awoke just as the sun sank behind the earth. She felt something was going to happen, something bad...and it involved the Slayer. Nadia slid out of bed and walked into the closet. She needed to find out what was bothering her, and to do that, she needed to be alone. She sat cross-legged in the middle of the enormous closet and closed her eyes, concentrating hard. Her mind swam as she read the thoughts of the people in Sunnydale, trying to find the mind of the Slayer. 

Nadia's body trembled as she finally found the mind of one who wasn't the Slayer, but knew of her plans. It was a male...a male named Xander. She made a face, disgusted with his thoughts about a girl named Anya, an ex-vengeance demon who was his lover, yada yada yada. Looking through his mind's eye, Nadia saw the Slayer holding a crossbow, an old man carrying a bag, a redhead clutching a book of spells, and a brunette that kept sending loving looks toward Xander. They were all walking together through the park. Nadia probed into his mind, searching for the answers she wanted. Flashbacks of the redhead on a computer, the old man looking up stuff in a book, and the Slayer giving everyone a determined glance filled her mind. 

Nadia giggled as she read what Buffy was planning to do. She stood up, breaking her connection with Xander. "So you've found us, Buffy?" she thought as she thumbed through her clothing. "We will be ready for you." 

Nadia hummed a tune while she picked out her clothing. "I need something...easy to fight in," she murmured to herself. She pulled out a blue-violet vinyl spaghetti strap tank top and pulled it on, zipping her large breasts up in it, making them show as much cleavage as possible. She reached for a mid-thigh-length black skirt and tugged it on, looking down at the slits on both sides, smiling as she realized that the openings rode up to the same level as her buttocks. Knee-high black leather boots completed her outfit. Singing loudly, she burst out of the closet and walked to the bed. 

"Will, dearest, wake up. We'll be having visitors shortly." Spike stretched lazily as he woke up. "Who's coming?" Nadia smiled, kissed his cheek, and headed for the bathroom. "Oh, just the Slayer and her little friends." Spike sat up quickly. "Wha'? Th' Slayer? Coming 'ere?" "They think they're going to kill us," Nadia called from the bathroom as she brushed her hair. 

Spike leaped out of bed and pulled on his leather pants. "'ow th' bloody 'ell d' they know where we are, Nadia?" he cried. "That red-haired witch wannabe found it out on a computer," Nadia called. "Hurry up and dress, luv. They'll be here any minute now." Spike cursed as he pulled on a shirt, then some shoes. "You could 'ave given a little more warning, Nadia. We could 'ave been outta 'ere already!" Nadia laughed as she entered the room, her long, now-brushed hair swinging from side to side. "Dearest of Spikes, do not fear! She can't hurt us!" Spike groaned as Nadia tied her hair into a ponytail. "Wha' d' ya plan on doin', then? Are ya going to kill 'er now?" Nadia spun around and kissed him. "You'll see, luv. Come on. They're here now."

*8*

As if by clockwork, the door busted in as Nadia and Spike entered their front room. Buffy and her friends ran inside to find a smiling Nadia and an angry Spike awaiting them. "Hello, everyone!" Nadia laughed as she surveyed the intruders. "Welcome to our home! Too bad we'll be moving soon. I don't like to live in places where the carpets are stained with Slayer blood." 

Buffy moved into a fighting stance. "It will be your blood, bitch!" Nadia laughed aloud. "You are so amusing, dearie! I take it you found your little present?" Buffy glared at her. "You are going to die!" she cried through clenched teeth. Giles interrupted her by addressing Nadia. "Are you what they call the Daughter of Lillith?" Nadia smiled at him. "You took the time to research me? How sweet! I just might let you live!" 

Anya stepped forward nervously. "Uh, no, actually_ I_ found out about you." "So you're Anya!" Nadia said, looking her over. "I really don't see what Xander sees in you. You know, I read his mind a few minutes ago, and you won't believe what he wants to do to you. He wants to find out how his you-know-what feels in your arse. Can you believe it? If I were you, I'd think that any guy who wants to do that is a little on the gay side." Anya blushed hard and glared at Xander. Xander shifted his gaze from Nadia to Anya, his face red. "I...I...wouldn't have thought it if I'd know someone was knowing...hey? How did you know that?" Nadia grinned as she looked at Giles', Buffy's and Willow's grossed out faces. Buffy winced as she thought of Xander and Anya, then turned her attention towards Nadia. "We're not here to chat, so let's get it on, bitch!" 

Spike moved in front of Nadia. "Watch your bloody mouth, Slayer!" he growled. Buffy glared at him. "Shut up Spike, unless you want to die too!" "Don't talk to him like that, Slayer!" Nadia snarled as she threw herself on Buffy. The whole room erupted into chaos as Nadia and Buffy fought. Spike grabbed the bag Giles had brought and glanced inside. Holy water, crosses, and stakes filled the silk lining. Spike vamped out and turned to Giles. "Nice try," he smirked, and threw the bag out the third-story window. Giles spun around to face him and fell to the floor as Spike knocked him out. "Giles!" Willow gasped, and ran to his aid. Spike turned his attention to Xander, who was trying to hit Nadia with a fireplace poker. Spike strode up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Xander turned to have a very strong hand grab him by the throat and lift him two feet into the air. He struggled and dropped the poker as Spike leaned over to bite him. As Spike looked into Xander's eyes, he saw the reflection of Anya holding a stake in back of him. His eyes grew wide and he moved over quickly, enough for the stake to miss his heart but not his side. His cry of pain made Buffy and Nadia stop fighting and turn to him.

"Spike!" Nadia cried, running to him. "Are you okay?" Spike winced as he covered his wound with his hand. "Yeah, it didn't 'it my 'eart." Relieved, Nadia stood up and faced Anya. Her body began to glow as she glared at the scared girl. "I will kill you for what you've done!" Nadia screamed, her eyes turning black. "Anya!" Xander cried, and rushed to put himself in between Anya and Nadia, just as Nadia began her attack. A wave of pain washed over him as his head began to swell. He dropped to the ground, writhing in agony. "No!" Buffy screamed. She tackled Nadia, the latter loosing her concentration as she fell. 

Xander lay on the floor, unconscious, as Anya leaned over him, crying. Buffy grabbed Nadia's throat, trying to twist her neck in anger. Nadia screamed in fury and waved her hand, sending Buffy flying into the wall. Buffy slumped down, her head groggy. Nadia leaped off the floor and strode over to Buffy, grasping her hair and jerking Buffy's head back. "You are lucky, Slayer, that I have decided to spare your life. I have to tend to Spike, and you have to tend to your foolish friend before he kills over. Goodbye...for now." Nadia released Buffy's hair and went to Spike. Effortlessly, she picked him up and slung him over her shoulder, then walked out of the apartment.

Cursing, she held her love tightly and leaped to the ground where Spike's car sat waiting. Nadia gently lay him in the back seat, then sat in the driver's seat and turned the key. "We will return, Slayer," she whispered as she drove out of town to a safe spot.

*9*

_A hotel in L.A., an hour and a half later._

Nadia glanced back at Spike, who lay unconscious. "Be safe, my love," she said worriedly, and got out of the car to get a room. In five minutes she was back. 

Nadia reached for her love and carried him up to their room. Once inside, she lay him on the bed and locked the door. She stripped him of his clothes and gasped as she looked at the wound. It was bad, but he would live. Nadia searched the room for something sharp, finally finding a letter opener on the small table that sat in front of the window. Returning to Spike, she lifted her hand and cut her palm with the letter opener. Blood tricked down her arm as she pressed her wound to Spike's. Their blood intermingled and she sighed in relief as she watched his wound close. Her powerful blood had increased his vampire healing powers a thousand fold. Nadia kissed his cheek and went to fill the bathtub with water. When it was full, she lay Spike inside and washed every trace of blood off of him, then carried him back to the bed. Exhausted, she lay beside him and stared at the ceiling. "He will need time to heal," she thought, and searched her mind for a place where they could recuperate in peace. A smile spread across her face. "Mexico..."

---------------------------------------------------

_Sunnydale, at the same time_

Tears ran down Buffy's cheeks as she looked at Xander through the window of the intensive care unit of the Sunnydale Memorial Hospital. Her heart ached as she realized how much pain Nadia had inflicted on her friends. Willow and Anya were the only ones without a scratch. Giles was being treated for a concussion, but Xander lay in a coma. She herself had been treated for a mild concussion and dislocated shoulder. 

Pain still surged through her body every time she moved. A hand on her back startled her, and she turned around quickly, making every muscle scream in pain. It was Willow, her hair rumpled and her eyes filled with tears. "Buffy, we should leave now. There's nothing we can do. Giles has to stay overnight and the doctor had to sedate Anya. He told me to take you home so you can rest." Buffy bit her lip. "I can't just leave him..." her voice trailed off. "I feel the same way, Buffy, but we do need to go home and rest some. What if Nadia comes back?" Buffy shook her head. "They won't come back until Spike's healed. When she does, I'm going to kill her, Will." Willow nodded and put her arm around Buffy, leading her away. With a last glance at Xander, Buffy and Willow headed home, their hearts full of grief for their friend.


End file.
